Wisma Atria
, retail; offices) | floors = 4 floors and 1 basement floor retail, 3 levels parking space, 13 levels retail | website = Wisma Atria }} Wisma Atria ( ) is an established shopping mall on Orchard Road in Singapore with retail businesses on 5 levels. The centre which opened in 1986, is directly linked underground to Orchard MRT station and neighbouring centres. With its convenient location and close proximity to hotels and service apartments, the centre draws a high shopper traffic of locals, tourists and business travelers. It is situated next to Orchard and is linked underground with the station. Wisma Atria has five levels of shopping with one basement and four levels of retail space as well as three levels of car parking space. The centre offers over 100 speciality stores anchored by Japanese department store Isetan, fashion brands GAP- the first Asia flagship store outside Japan,and local food haven Food Republic. Shoppers can shop for with array of international fashion brands such as Aldo, Coach, Cotton On, Dorothy Perkins, Gap, Lacoste, Lovisa, Ms Selfridge, Nine West, Seafolly, Tommy Bahama, Tory Burch and local favourites Charles & Keith, Pedro and Southaven. Isetan Department Store also houses popular fashion labels Armani Exchange, DKNY, Calvin Klein and Paul Smith. Wisma Atria also offers a wide range of dining and take-away snack options. For casual dining, shoppers can choose from Thai concept Coffee Star by Dao, Din Tai Fung, TCC and Paris Baguette. Shoppers have a drink and dessert at Hagen Dazs, Starbucks Toastbox. Food Republic offers a wide variety of choices with more than 25 stalls. Wisma Atria is a destination mall for females — mainly the young fashion conscious females aged 18 – 25 years old and working women aged 26 – 49 — and is located very near Ngee Ann City and Ion Orchard. It is the middle of the two respective buildings. Location Wisma Atria is at the intersection between Orchard Road and Scotts Road, and thus has a stream of shoppers. It is next to Orchard, and thus is highly accessible. Tenants Accommodating 100 specialty stores, Wisma Atria is anchored by regional department store Isetan, Food Republic, and Gap. Basement 1 * The Body Shop * Isetan * BreadTalk * GOLDHEART * Cotton On * Charles & Keith * BeetleBug & prettyFIT * Etude House * Future State * Garrett Popcorn * GNC * Green Petals * Famous Amos * Heatwave * HELEN * Honeyworld * Holland & Barrett * Lovisa * Lush * MDS * Mr Bean * Na Na Reve De La * Natural Project * Nine West * Osmose * Pazzion * Pedro * Purpur * Sixties * Share Tea * Subway Niche * THEFACESHOP * TROIS+Inch * TYPO * VGR * Watson Level 1 * Isetan * Gap * Miss Selfridge * Dorothy Perkins * Aptimos * Information Counter * Charlotte Atelier * Chalone * Optics 2000 * G2000 * Money Changer * Southaven * Sasa * Coffee Stars by DAO * All Watches * Cotton On Kids Level 2 * Coach * Paris Baquette Cafe * Isetan * Longines * TAG Heuer * Dickson Watch & Jewellery * TCC * Tory Burch * Tommy Bahama * Seafolly * Lee Hwa Diamond Gallery * Lacoste * Masterpiece Time & Jewel Level 3 * Holdings|Esprit (Isetan) * Porter International * Starbucks Coffee * Red Army Watches * Cortina Watch * Tag Heuer * Starbucks * Raymond Weil * Vardi & Migdal Level 4 * Food Republic * Sony Gallery (Isetan) * World of Sports (Isetan) Renovations Wisma Atria underwent renovations in 2004 by local architect cum designers DP Architects. Notable changes include the replacement of the original blue facade with clear glass, a new Grand Entrance facing Orchard Road on Level 2, new large Wisma Atria signage on a new blue grid structure facing Orchard Road and external lighted escalators on the facade leading to Levels 3 and 4. Wisma Atria has again undergone renovations in the recent years. As of 14 June 2012, part of the shopping mail has already re-opened for shoppers to visit. Gallery File:Wisma_Atria_4%2C_Dec_05.JPG|Wisma Atria's distinct contemporary glass facade File:WISMA ATRIA at night.jpg|Wisma Atria at night File:Wisma Atria 9.JPG| Facade of Wisma Atria 1 File:Wisma3.JPG|Facade of Wisma Atria 2 File:Wisma Atria Arium 2010.jpg|Wisma Atria Atrium References Category:Shopping malls in Singapore Category:Commercial buildings completed in 1986 Category:Orchard Road Category:Shopping malls established in 1986